¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de las tres parejas: Aunque digan que no es amor, sus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario. 24. Ella es un idiota. -Brick y Blossom-
1. Brick y Momoko uno

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**1-No llores.**

Aún las lágrimas no se secaban, y algunas todavía tenían el descaro de salir.

¿Qué es lo que tenía? ¿Acaso ahuyentaba a toda la gente que se le acercaba? ¿Por qué solo no la mataban y ya? Eso sería mejor que romperle sus sentimientos en mil y un pedazos.

Simplemente otro chico la había rechazado, pero este fue un poco mas lejos; primero la besa y después le dice que no. Cruel y cruda realidad, ¡maldita realidad!

Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a surgir llenas de rabia, impotencia, ingenuidad y sobre todo de una profunda tristeza. Sus amigas pensaron que era mejor dejarla sola, cuando en realidad las necesitaba a su lado para que le digiera que ese tonto chico no valía la pena, que era un tarado, que Kaoru le rompería la cara al verlo, necesitaba eso…necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

Una flor cayo en sus brazos que abrazaban sus piernas, Momoko miro hacia arriba maldiciendo a la persona que tuviera enfrente de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó indiferente y mirando hacia otro lado, Brick se estaba preocupando por ella.

-¡No me molestes!-gritó por impulso y llorando mas fuerte- ¡Vete de aquí Brick!

El chico comenzó a caminar, Momoko solo volvió a acurrucarse.

Los truenos no tardaron en surgir pues una tormenta se avecinaba pronto, a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo y continúo en posición fetal, lamentándose cada lastimoso día de su vida.

Las gotas descendieron, y sorprendida miro hacia arriba al no sentir húmeda su cabeza, un paraguas la cubría y el que lo sostenía no era otro más que su enemigo, Brick.

-No es bueno llorar-desvió la cara hacia un lado, mostrando un lindo puchero- o tus ojos se hincharan.

Momoko sonrió un poco, Brick se sentó a su lado aun cubriéndola con el paraguas.

Ambos quedaron así, hasta que la lluvia bajo un poco y Brick se puso de pie yéndose sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejándola de nuevo sola y con un nuevo paraguas en la mano.

Momoko sonrió un poco sonrosada, sin esperar que a los cinco minutos sus amigas aparecieran con un paraguas rosa.

Pero,… ¡a la versión de ambos, eso jamás había pasado!

* * *

**Muajaajajaja.**

**BrickxBlossy n0n un pequeño drabble.**

**Siguiente pareja: Buttercup y Butch.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Butch y Kaoru uno

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**2-Niñero.**

Con suspiro cansado regreso a su casa lamentado en uso de aquella "cosa" que alguien sumamente pervertido había inventado para verles las pantaletas a las mujeres.

El vestido de las Powerpuff Girls Z .

-¿Estas seguro de poder hacerlo chico?-pregunto su padre mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de…

-¿¡Qué carajos haces tú aquí!-gritó corriendo y alejando a su padre de aquel chico.

-¿Lo conoces Kaoru?-pregunto su madre viéndola, confundida.

-¡Claro que si el es un Rowd…!-calló al darse cuenta que podría revelar su identidad como Ppg.

-¿Un que?-preguntó Sho saliendo de la casa en compañía de Dai.

-¡Es mi compañero de escuela!-mintió rascándose la cabeza- su nombre es Butch.

-Hfm-fue la contestación de su contraparte, ignorándola.

-Como sea-continuó su padre- es mejor que nos vallamos querida.

La madre de Kaoru asistió poco convencida- Llegaremos los mas temprano que podamos-anunció subiendo al coche- Dai ayuda a Butch en lo que necesite- el peliverde asistió molesto.

Ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidar de el y sus hermanos: **solo.**

-¿Y?-continuó Kaoru- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Butch la miro con indiferencia.

-Soy tu niñero verdecita-sonrió con sorna- así que me tienes que obedecer.

-¡Ni en mil años lo haría, animal!-grito eufórica- Dan y yo nos encargaremos de Sho, tú te puedes ir largando-hizo una seña con la mano en señal que de fuera.

-Si cuidas como peleas entonces será un desastre-rió por lo bajo.

-Y aun así siempre te termino pateando el trasero-se burlo haciendo que Butch frunciera el ceño.

-Oigan…-murmuraron Sho y Dai sintiéndose incómodos por la fuerte tensión que se había formado.

-Por cierto Dai, ¿A dónde fueron mama y mi papá?-preguntó centrando la atención en su hermano mayor, Butch se cruzo de brazos.

-¿No lo sabes? Papá tuvo que ir a una cena muy importante, así que contrato ha este chico para cuidarnos-

-Sera mejor que entren a la casa-gruñó Butch.

-¡Ya quisieras tú! ¡No me despegare de ti hasta que regresen mis padres!-contradijo Kaoru, Butch rió.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba tomar eso?-preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos-¿Eso significa ir a una habitación?

-¡Pedazo de per…!-Kaoru se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Ja. Como si me interesara cuidar de ti o de tu hermano-frunció el ceño- yo solo tengo que cuidar al mas pequeño-señalo a Sho.

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo…**solos-**intervino Dai.

-Ustedes usan la fuerza en vez del cerebro-puso las manos en su nuca- jamás podrán a un niño pequeño.

-¿Y es señor sí?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Claro-sonrió con sorna-miren incluso ahora el pequeño ya se ha ido-los dos hermanos miraron hacia todos lados, en efecto su hermano había desaparecido.

-¡Sho!

-¡Hey socio!-gritó Boomer del otro lado de la calle- Brick nos busca, ¡vámonos!-Butch emprendió marcha resbalándose sobre sus patines.

-¡Nos vemos verdecita!-gritó desde la otra cuadra-¡Salúdame a tu padre, y a tu hermano…si logras encontrarlo!-Kaoru sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Tú….!

-Ese chico… ¡Kaoru hay que seguirlo!-gritó Dai comenzando a seguirlo

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?

-¡Porque papá le pago por adelantado!-gritó mientras al dar la vuelta lo perdía de vista-…_estamos en graves problemas-_

Kaoru lo alcanzo y piso fuertemente el suelo- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS BUTCH!

En el árbol de la casa de Kaoru Boomer, Butch y Sho se carcajeaban al ver como los dos hermanos Matsubara trataban de encontrar a su hermano.

-Ven se los dije, ellos no sirven para cuidarme-rió el pequeño Sho.

Butch y Boomer ayudaron a bajarlo del árbol, Boomer se fue y Butch junto con Sho entraron a la casa a esperar a que llegara el luchador más famoso de Saltadilla.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Otro pequeño drabble, esta vez de la parejita verde: Kaoru x Butch aunque no hay mucho romance :D me gusto como quedo XD.**

**En definitiva, amo a Dai :333**

**Muchas gracias por dejar sus maravillosos reviews, espero más.**

**Bye-by**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Boomer y Miyako uno

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**3-Panque de moras.**

Tenía bastante hambre y eso le frustraba.

Hubiera sido mejor quedarse a pelear por la comida, como Butch y Brick; pero es que sabía que si el la ganaba sus hermanos lo volverían a golpear por ella…y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Cansado de caminar se detuvo en un parque, y fue a sentarse al gran árbol que le proporcionaba una muy buena sombra.

Cerró los ojos intentando que con el sueño su hambre se disipara, lo cual no fue buena idea; pues no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. No durmió, por lo cual no dejo de tener hambre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Miyako, Boomer apenas logro distinguirla pues en vista del hambre se estaba quedando completamente sin energías.

-S-…_Sí-_murmuró con voz apagada, Miyako soltó un chillido al oír rugir el estomago de Boomer.

-Por supuesto que no estas bien-alegó, molesta-debes de tener mucha hambre para no molestar como siempre lo haces.

-_Ahhh…quisiera que Bubbles-chan me salvara…ella es tan linda-_Miyako se sonrojo intensamente, pero reacciono cuando noto que Boomer se encontraba delirando.

-¿No me reconoces?-preguntó confundida.

-_Ahhh…Bubbles-chan me daría de comer en la boca, a pesar de que yo soy su mayor enemigo-_continuó, fantaseando.

-Creo que no lo hace-murmuró con decepción, en su espalda cargaba su mochila sin mas la puso en el suelo sacando una pañoleta- Ojala que con esto ya te pongas bien- dijo mientras le entregaba un panque.

Boomer instintivamente se arrojo hacia el, devorándolo como un perro salvaje. Miyako lo miro sorprendida y algo asustada, después de que Boomer comiera escupió fuertemente.

-¡Que asco, son moras!- gritó rascándose la lengua- ¡Odio las moras!

-¿Quééé?- gritó molesta- ¡Te he dado un panque que ha hecho mi abuelita con mucho amor para mí!, ¡¿y tú…**dices que esta asqueroso?**

Boomer la miro con una sonrisa sorna y con su manga tallo su boca- ¡Sabía asqueroso, jajajaja!-paso a su lado, y como era su costumbre alzo su falda.

Miyako adquirió un fuerte color carmesí en sus mejillas- ¡Boomer, me las pagaras!- comenzó a correr, pero el chico con patines la había dejado atrás.

Ese día Miyako regreso resignada a su casa, y al llegar encontró a su abuela cocinando más panques de mora.

-¿Por qué haces más? Había suficientes en la mañana-

-Miyako, ha pasado algo terrible…un chico se llevo todos mis pasteles-gritó su abuela llorando cómicamente.

-¿Quéé?-

-Sí, y dijo que todo había sido culpa tuya-Miyako quedo con los ojos en blanco pensando en cuando encontrara a Boomer, pero después pensó que tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas así.

Posiblemente cuando se transformara en Bubbles no podría ni verlo a la cara.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los maravillosos reviews!**

**Espero mas ¿eh? XD**

**MiyakoxBoomer**

**¡Bye-by!**


	4. Brick y Momoko dos

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**4. Comida instantánea.**

Brick se encontraba en una banca de un parque mirando fijamente unas sopa instantánea que tenía enfrente de el; esperando a que pasaran los malditos tres minutos que tenían que pasar.

-Tengo mucha hambre-se quejo recostándose sobre la banca-y solo ha pasado un minuto.

-Y-yo…-se puso derecho al oír una voz dirigiéndose a el-bu-bueno y-yo…-una linda chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azules se había puesto delante de el- t-tú… ¡te quiero!-soltó de golpe, Brick la miro con indiferencia y bostezo.

-No te conozco-dijo volteándose a ver la sopa-tampoco es como si tu me conocieras.

-¡Pe-Pero…!

-¡Tú…!-gritó una voz en el cielo- ¿Cómo te atreves a robar de nuevo?-Blossom descendió del cielo molesta.

-Valla rosadita me diste un gran espectáculo-rió, Blossom se sonrojo y bajo un poco su falda.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-gritó y comenzó a caminar hacia el- ¡Paga lo que t acabas de robar!

-No…solo faltan cuarenta y cinco segundos y podre comer-se agarro el estomago y la miro con ojos inocentes- tengo hambre y mis hermanos me ech…

-¡Eso no funciona conmigo!-gritó- ¡Paga!-extendió su mano esperando el dinero, Brick miro su mano y suspiro.

-No tengo dinero-

-Pues entonces me la llevo-trato de agarrar la sopa pero la otra chica se lo impidió- Oye…

-¡No puedes!-gritó sorprendiendo a ambos- ¡Esta es su única comida del día por lo que yo he visto, el no come saludable y…y tú le estas arrebatando su comida del día! ¡No tienes derecho!

-Pero es robado…-murmuró un poco intimidada- nada que sea robado sabe bien.

-Para ti-rió Brick pasando a su lado-al contrario de ti a mi me sabe muy bien y más si es robada-le quito la sopa a la chica y comenzó a caminar- si me disculpas tengo que ir con mis socios me están esperando, ellos al menos deben de levar algo como esto.

-¡Espera Brick!-gritó deteniéndolo del hombro, Brick se volteo bruscamente derramando su sopa en el suelo- Y-yo…

-¡Bien hecho geniecilla!-encaró enojado- ¿Sabes al menos el trabajo que me costo prepararla? ¿O al menos eres consiente de que esta vez no me la robe?-Blossom se quedo hecha piedra- ¡Solo por salir corriendo de una tienda no significa que te hayas robado algo!-sus ojos se afilaron aun mas- ¡Maldición por una vez en tu vida deja de molestarme!

Blossom solo lo miro irse, en su mismo lugar.

Al día siguiente Brick se encontraba en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora no tenía nada que comer.

-Oh cielos, estoy tan molesto-agarro su estomago intentando controlar su hambre.

-O-Oye…-llamó una voz a su espalda, automáticamente volteo encontrándose con Momoko.

-¿Y tú eres?-preguntó tratando de reconocerla.

-Tú estomago es molesto-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás- se oye de aquí hasta el otro lado del parque-Brick la miro con confusión.

-Pues…

-No he acabado-musitó sacando una mochila de "el capitán América"- toma-entrego, Brick la recibió con cierta repulsión intentando no tocarla, al abrirla encontró mucha comida pero no instantánea.

-Tú…

-Nos vemos-sacudió la mano en despedida y se hecho a correr, al perderse de su vista se transformo en Hyper-Blossom y una vez mas fue hasta el, pero esta vez encendiéndose.

A su vista se encontraba Brick comiendo un pan de arroz, después llegaron sus hermanos con algunas porquerías, por obvio Brick comenzó a darles de su propia comida.

-Al parecer si le gusto-rió para si misma guardándose aquel maravilloso secreto.

Brick miro al cielo, y solo vio una línea rosa que lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Un Brick y Blossom fresquesito -w-**

**Mauu~ no se olviden de dejar sus maravillosos reviews, ¿desean un tema en especifico para los próximos drabbles? ¡Llénenme de sus maravillosas ideas! :D Solo tienen que dejar el titulo del Drabble, y la pareja con la que quieren que sea.**

**Bueno me despido.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel-**


	5. Brick y Kaoru uno

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**5. ¡No es posible!**

Pateó una lata mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Saltadilla, se sentía totalmente abatida y no era para menos, hoy había sido un asco peleando.

Y es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras _"No es tú amiga, eres tú…tú me gustas, Buttercup"_

Rasco fuertemente su cabeza mientras se sentaba en un columpio, y es que no lo podía creer, ¡tenía que ser Blossom! No ella, no Buttercup ni Kaoru…pero creo que ahora ya no había duda de que era ella a quien le había tocado.

Lo golpearía, realmente lo golpearía…no lo aceptaría, el no le gustaba ¿o sí? ¡No definitivamente no! No le haría eso a su amiga, por que estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por aquel Rowdy, pero… ¡No! Eso la convertiría en una mala persona, y no quería caer tan bajo por un chico.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito Brick, ¿Por qué yo?-grito al cielo, sin esperarse que desde el otro lado del parque el líder de los rowdys la mirara formando una sonrisa en el rostro.

No era para menos, por eso le gustaba la más ruda de las Powerpuff, porque ella aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, e incluso aunque se diera cuenta jamás los aceptaría.

No era una chica fácil de roer, por eso le encantaba.

* * *

**¡Ciaoooo!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, este es un drabble especial para **_sabas li 2496 _**como pareja Buutercup y Brick, y es que la verdad no se me ocurrió otro titulo ni otra trama XD, era eso o un universo alterno y es lo que quiero evitar XD. Pero me llama también la atención esta pareja para mi Brick :33**

**Sobre los otros drabbles que me pidieron, ¡claro! **_Génesis _**el tuyo tendrá que esperar otro drabble mas ya que como se habrán dado cuenta estoy haciendo un capitulo por pareja, así que prefiero no salirme de eso, pero ya estas tú drabble esta listo –w-.**_ Fanofsaiyanprince _**tú drabble será el siguiente, muajajaja.**

**A todos, ojala que les haya gustado el drabble.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Dithel.**


	6. Boomer y Miyako dos

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**6. ¿¡Como que tonta!**

Bubbles emitió un chillido cuando Boomer puso una araña en su cabeza, sin querer se había distraído de la pelea.

-Jajajaja que tonta eres Bubbles, no puedo creer que una "heroína" haya caído en una broma tan tonta, incluso yo escaparía de ella-rió señalándola tontamente-¡Tonta, tonta!

-¡Ah, eres demasiado odioso Boomer!-se quejo mientras lloraba- ¡Te detesto!

-Eso ya lo se… ¡boba! Jajajaja por eso es cada vez más divertido molestarte, ¡tonta!

-Ahhh, Boomer ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a una chica? ¿Es que no te interesan mis sentimientos?-preguntó levantándose y con la mirada furiosa- ahora me lo pagaras, ¡burbuja atrapadora!

Boomer quedo atrapado en una burbuja mientras se seguía riendo.

-¿Solo eso tienes?-saco una rana que se poso sobre su cabeza- anda libérame.

-¡Quisieras! Te llevare lo mas lejos que pueda, y después te abandonare-le saco la lengua mientras miraba con cierta repulsión a la rana.

-Ah, que heroína tan mas cobarde-musitó algo molesto-no me tomas como un villano de verdad ¿cierto?-preguntó decepcionado- lo se, ni mis hermanos lo hacen.

-¿Boomer?-

-Ellos son mejores que yo en muchos aspectos, yo solo soy la "cara dulce" que escode algo tras su espalda-bajo la mirada, ocultándola. Bubbles sintió lastima y lo bajo explotando su burbuja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio- Eres un…buen villano.

Boomer sonrió de manera torcida y la jalo atrayéndola hacia si, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias lo se-rió escapando aún con la rana en la cabeza- ¡Nos veremos después Bubbles!

Bubbles se quedo estática, completamente en blanco.

-¡Tonta!-se golpeo la cabeza molesta- _el mismo lo dijo "cara dulce, que esconde algo tras su espalda"_

* * *

**¡Ciao, ciao!**

**Me gusto mucho este drabble, ahh Boomer es tan dulce ;) y es el que mas rápido muestra lo que siente .w. es definitivamente el chico que toda chica quisiera tener XD Claro olvidándose de las bromas. :3**

**¿Merezco reviews? ¿Algún tema en especial para los próximos drabbles?**

**Siguiente drabble: Momoko/ Brick – Dulces :3**

**¡Bye-by!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Brick y Momoko tres

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**7. Dulces.**

Como era de esperarse Momoko se encontraba en una banquita admirando a los chicos deportistas que pasaban por ahí, comiendo unas cuantas golosinas.

Esta bien, "unas cuantas" queda corto; comiendo demasiadas golosinas.

-Oye-llamó una voz atrás de ella, automáticamente volteo encontrándose con Miharu, un jugador del equipo de baloncesto.

-¡Miharu-kun!-gritó emocionada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Gu-gustas sentarte?

-Claro, gracias-sonrió con un poco de arrogancia- ¿siempre estas aquí, verdad?

-No siempre, jaja-rió un poco apenada- la verdad es que solo cuando mis dulces se acaban.

-¿Y cada cuando pasa eso?-preguntó interesado.

-Cada tres días-respondió sonrojada.

-Valla y me sorprende que tengas tan bonita sonrisa-alagó, Momoko se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Miharu comenzó a acercarse en dirección a su boca.

-¿Q-que…?

-¡Detente!-un golpe lo separo de ella, mientras que Momoko miraba perpleja a Brick- ¿¡Estas loco!

-¡Brick, ¿Qué demo…?-gritó Momoko levantándose.

-¿En verdad la ibas a besar? –pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Claro, ustedes dijeron que era mi pase de admisión! –rió, Momoko agacho la mirada al lograr entender lo que Miharu decía.

-Las chicas tienen piojos –dijo Brick señalándolo con un dedo- ¡No tienes derecho de ser un Rowdy! –Miharu afilo la mirada y le trato de dar un golpe a Brick, pero este fue más rápido y los esquivo, torciéndole el brazo.

-B-Brick…lo lastimaras-intervino Momoko separándolo de el –Miharu-kun tan solo vete- Miharu la miro sorprendido.

-Sí, lo siento-se disculpo y se marcho.

-Así que esto es obra tuya –tomo su bolsa de dulces y comenzó a caminar –no podrías ser mas patán Brick.

-Toma-Momoko volteo encontrándose con la mano estirada de Brick con un dulce en ella- jamás dejaría que besaran a mi peor enemiga enfrente de mí-dicho esto se marcho corriendo.

Sin saber porque las mejillas de Momoko se pusieron rojas.

* * *

**¡Ciao, ciao!**

**Muhas gracias a todos por sus reviews, **_génesis _**aquí esta tu prometido, muajaja gracias por la idea del siguiente drabble nwn.**

**Siguiente: Butch x Buttercup –Fuerza.**

**¡Bye-by!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Butch y Kaoru dos

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**8. Cariño.**

Y aquí van de nuevo, los más fuertes de los equipos peleando de nuevo, ¿Cuál es la causa?

Un pan con mermelada.

-¡Era mío, desgraciado!-gritó Buttercup lanzando su martillo al suelo, fracturándolo. Por suerte Butch logro volar a tiempo.

-¡Yo solo quería una mordida!-se excuso, molesto -¡y tú no me quisiste dar! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

-¡Agarrar otro pan de la mesa, idiota!-gritó aún persiguiéndolo.

-O bueno no pensé en esa posibilidad–de nuevo evadió un ataque que pudo haber sido mortal-ya no es para tanto, Butter…

-¡Cállate!-bufó molesta, todos los miraban con un aura de depresión -¡Págame mi pan!-extendió la mano y Butch suspiro cansado.

-¿Con que se supone que te page? –pregunto, irritado–No hay mas pan.

-¿Y es ese mi problema? Yo no te dije ve y comete mi pan.

-¡Claro que sí!-grito con sorna.

-¿Cuándo?-la ppgz verde estaba de nuevo perdiendo los estribos.

-Aquí-Butch saco de su manga un grabador de voz- "_…ve y comete mi pan…"_

-¡Lo acabas de grabar!-gritó con aura amenazante -¡Idiota!-golpeo su cabeza un par de veces hasta que Butch se disculpo nuevamente.

A pesar de eso, en la noche Buttercup llevo un pan de mermelada al cuarto de Butch, ay que este se había ido sin cenar por ordenes del profesor (rompió una computadora); y aunque no lo demostraran ellos dos se tenían un cariño especial, unido por un lazo irrompible.

* * *

**¡Ciao, ciao!**

**Hahaha ¿Qué tal? Lo siento prometí que se llamaría fuerza, pero como surgían las ideas no combinaba con el capitulo X3**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se les quiere.**

**-¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Boomer y Miyako tres

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**9. Conejo y lobo.**

Miyako se sentía completamente feliz, por fin tenía la oportunidad de estrenar su nuevo disfraz de conejo.

Y el día de brujas era una magnifica idea.

Salió de la casa mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa, las calles eran alumbradas por velas y lámparas, dándole un aspecto un poco tenebroso. Pero a ella poco le importo, tenía que ganarle a Kaoru y Momoko los dulces más ricos.

-¿Dulce o truco? –tocó la primera casa, un hombre mayor le abrió y sonrió.

-Pero que bonita conejita. Toma aquí tienes algunos dulces –acaricio su cabeza y echo los dulces a la bolsa.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió y fue a otra casa donde no se espero encontrar con su compañero de kínder.

-Ah, Miyako-chan –saludó sonriendo, Boomer de cinco años vestía un traje de lobito.

-Boomer-kun, te ves muy bien-sonrió tímidamente -¿Por qué estas solo?

-A mis hermanos dijeron que separándonos abarcaríamos más calles y podríamos traer más dulces a casa.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? –preguntó tomando su mano, Boomer se sonrojo un poco y asistió.

Ambos niños nunca se imaginaron que esa amistad se convertiría en….

-¡Boomer, aleja eso de mí!-gritó Miyako mientras huía del que traía una lagartija para colocarla en su cabeza.

_No, definitivamente no era amor… ¿o sí?_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ciao!**

**Lo siento utilice un AU pero es que fue inevitable, me imagine a Miyako con disfraz de conejo a los cinco años y en automático se me vino la imagen de Boomer a los cinco años vestido de conejo, casi muero por diabetes XD.**

**En este AU Boomer y Miyako son amigos desde el kínder, pero por alguna extraña razón Boomer la coenzo a molestar desde la secundaria :3 ¿coincidencia? Para nada XD**

**,Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**¡Matta!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	10. Brick y Momoko cuatro

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**10. Primer beso.**

Toda la clase los miraba asombrados, unas chicas miraban con rabia a Momoko mientras gritaban algunas cosas extrañas.

Mientras tanto los hermanos y amigas de ambos chicos quedaron completamente hechos hielo.

– ¿Momoko?–preguntó Kaoru, tratando de salir del trance.

– ¿Brick?–llamó Boomer, alzando un poco su mano.

Ambos chicos de cabello naranja ensancharon los ojos, mientras se ponían algo azules por aquel contacto…

Un beso.

– ¡Waaa! ¡Que asco!–gritó separándose de ella bruscamente, al momento de hacerlo callo al suelo.

–Brick–llamarón sus hermanos, levantándolo.

–T-tú…–todos miraron a Momoko que lo miraba sonrojada y molesta–m-me acabas de…dar…m-mi…–se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, y comenzó a aventarle todo lo que tenía al alcance, al joven Him.

– ¡Oye! ¿Estas loca? –gritó evadiendo una goma–fue un accidente, a mi tampoco me gusto–sacó la lengua en señal de repulsión.

–Eres un cretino Brick, ¡te odio, te odio! –chilló mientras le aventaba una lonchera.

– ¡Ya te dije que…!–

–Es que de seguro es el primer beso de Momoko jujujuju–rió Himeko*, Momoko la miro aturdida y con los ojos en blanco.

Brick paró también, mirando a su contraparte.

– ¿D-De verdad? –preguntó sonrojado, Momoko lo miro y estallo en rabia, y llanto.

–Ahhhh, te odio Brick–musitó desesperada y salió corriendo del salón.

_*Flash Back*_

– _¿Hay algún problema con que traiga siempre mi gorra?_–_preguntó Brick al lado de Momoko_–_tu traes siempre ese estúpido moño y nadie te esta criticando por eso._

–_No es lo que yo quería decir_–_protestó la chica_–_es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas_–_Kaoru y Miyako se miraron entre sí._

–_Y también es de mala educación hablar a las espaldas de los demás_–_gruñó_–_y en efecto, si lavo mi gorra._

_Momoko se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza._

– _¿Y a mi que?_ –

– _¿No es lo que querías saber?_–_se cruzó de brazos y se agacho hasta su altura_–_Mo-mo-ko_–

– _¡Déjame tranquila!_–_gritó acercándose, ambos echándose rayos por los ojos._

–_Pues si vas a criticar a la gente ten el valor de reconocerlo_–_el también se acerco un poco más, ahora toda la clase estaba fijada en ellos. Incluso el profesor los miraba, con nervios._

_Miyako trato de alivianar las cosas tratando de separar a su amiga, pero sin querer resbalo un poco y empujo a Momoko hacia el frente, quedando ambos pelirrojos pegados._

_*End Flash Back*_

Mientras tanto Momoko había ido hacia la azotea, llorando.

–Hey–llamó Brick atrás de ella, instintivamente volteo y se encontró con un pañuelo enfrente.–si no dejas de llorar, me enojare–dijo desviando la mirada.

– ¿Y a mi que?–preguntó agresiva, ignorando el pañuelo.

–Que me quitaras todo de un sopetón–musitó, sonrojado.

– ¿Qué?–

–Así es, será la primera vez que alguien me haga molestar por hacerlo llorar–la miro de rejo y de nuevo aparto la mirada–y también…–Momoko lo miro, dejando las lagrimas–serás la primera a quien le di un beso–escondió su mirada tras su fleco y le aventó el pañuelo a la cara–regresa o el profesor se molestara–metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se marcho, dejando a Momoko sonriente.

* * *

_(*) Himeko es el nombre japonés de la Princesa Morbukus_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Qué tal quedo? En vista de que dos reviews me pidieron que hiciera una escena entre un beso de Momoko y Brick, pues allí esta. Solo que, me gusto hacerlo en un AU xD donde ninguno es héroe, y solo se conocen por la escuela. Y no por eso use mucho Occ o eso creo x3**

**Bueno esta escena la usare en mi fic de: Rowdypuff& Powerruff. Es que *-* quedaría muy bien.**

**Jajajaja bueno quitando eso de lado, veamos me gustaría pedirles un gran favor ( a quien desee, claro) si pueden leer el siguiente fic:**

*www*.*fiction*press*.*com*/*s*/*3030943*/*1*/*War*_*of*_*the*_*Sky*

**Para acceder al link solo quiten los astericos. Sin mas que decir, espero que si se animan a leer me dejen un bonito review nwn**

* * *

**Otro anuncio que tengo que comunicarles es que estoy demasiado triste, no se porque motivo razón o circunstancia, me han quitado mi fic de : Revange of the Heart. Se que muchos que me siguen aquí me seguían en ese fic, no se porque, solo se que en esta semana me meti y solo aparecieron 16 historias cuando eran ya 17, y lo que mas me duele es que me esforcé muchos meses en hacerlo.**

**Mis mas sinceras diculpas, espero que logren entenderlo y aceptarlo (como yo lo hice; si claro u.u)**

**Bye-by**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	11. Brick y Kauro dos

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**11. Doble.**

Mataría a sus amigas, deberás que lo haría ¿Por qué no pudieron atrapar a Boomer? Así ella no estaría disfrazada de…

–Te ves como todo un chico–comentó el profesor, maravillado.

–No se como puedo tomar eso–gruñó Kaoru.

–Tú sueño hecho realidad, verdecita–comentó Butch tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

–Tú…–lo miro– ¿Por qué demonios estas tan feliz? –

–Porque aquí puedo comer bien–sonrió de manera arrogante–tú te puedes ir a esa pocilga con esos dos, a mí no me importa–tomó otro sorbo.

– ¿Y ustedes porque lo obedecen? –miró a Miyako y Momoko que lo estaban atendiendo.

–Butch me dijo que si lo ayudaba me diría que les gusta a los niños de las chicas–comentó Momoko con ojos en forma de corazón.

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó ahora mirando a Momoko.

–Me pareció grosero que nadie se haya molestado en ofrecerle algo de tomar o beber–dijo Miyako sonriendo.

–Pero… ¡si es nuestro enemigo! –

–Aún así no hay que perder los modales–

–Ustedes si que son raras–murmuró–bueno profesor me voy.

Caminó por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no ser reconocida.

–Allí estas Butch–gritó Boomer corriendo, Brick igualo su acto.

– ¿Dónde has estado?–preguntó Brick, Kaoru aparto la mirada.

–Ese es mi problema ¿no? –chasqueó la lengua y continuo caminando.

–Oh…el señorito paso un mal día–comentó Boomer echándose a reír, Brick puso cara seria.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? –preguntó molesta.

–No, es solo que estas actuando raro–Kaoru trago duro– ¿pasa algo?

–En absoluto, eres tú quien esta actuando raro Boomer–dijo afilando la mirada.

Oh, primer error. Boomer y Brick la miraron, insatisfechos.

–Yo soy Boomer–dijo señalándose.

–Yo soy Brick–se señalo así mismo.

–Eso es lo que dije–contraatacó nerviosa–ustedes dos necesitan una revisión en los oídos.

–Tú voz esta rara–comentó Boomer, Kaoru gruño.

–Boomer, ve por Mojo–pidió Brick sonriendo, Kaoru trago duro–dile que tenemos hambre–

–Sí–sonrió hacia Butch–oye socio no estés tan nervioso–le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y se marcho.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Te vas a quedar allí todavía Butch? –preguntó Brick a unos cuantos metros adelante, la pelinegra lo siguió.

– ¿Qué fueron todos esos cuestionamientos? –preguntó una vez que estuvo a su paso.

–Si que eres un bobo–respondió Brick–recuerda que eso lo usamos ya que últimamente hemos estado muy separados, lo hiciste bien.

Kaoru formo un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

–Oye ven–la tomo de la mano y la metió en un callejón.

– ¿Q-qué? –Preguntó nerviosa por la cercanía–oye, estas muy pegado a mí.

–Si que eres tonta–suspiró–mira que venir a la cueva del lobo–alzo la mirada–Butch tiene los ojos tipo occidental, tú no…Buttercup.

– ¿¡Qué! Esas tontas…–murmuró– l-lo que quiero decir es que…. ¿de que hablas Brick?, jajajajaja si que eres un tonto.

–No lo soy–murmuró acercándose a sus labios–

– ¿¡Qué haces soy tu hermano!–gritó–tú no le harías esto a Butch, yo soy su contraparte–dijo nerviosa.

–No esto también se lo hago a Butch–

–Mentiroso–antes de seguir forcejeando Brick ya la había besado.

En el laboratorio, Momoko había tirado un plato y Butch miraba la escena un poco molesto y sonrojado.

–Ch-Chicos–murmuró Miyako.

Sin más la líder salió corriendo ocultando la mirada. Butch solo se volvió a sentar, pensando en como mataría a su hermano por decir aquello:

"_No esto también se lo hago a Butch"_


	12. Butch y Kaoru tres

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**12. Cita.**

–No estoy molesto–gruñó por quindécima vez.

–Pues yo lo estaría–sonrió Boomer maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Butch de brazos cruzados.

–Mira que alguien haya invitado a mi peor enemiga a salir, me pondría celoso–dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

– ¿Y porque me pondría celoso?–preguntó pues no era algo coherente, lo más coherente sería que le diera igual.

Después de todo Buttercup, era su enemiga.

–Sencillo. –respondió–porque si ella comienza a salir con otro chico, eso significa que tú quedaras en segundo plano o incluso se olvidara de ti.

–Me encargare de que no lo haga–comentó.

–Imposible–Boomer negó con la cabeza frenéticamente–Buttercup se olvidara de ti para siempre.

…_Para siempre…_

–Pero haya tú, yo seguiré luchando con Bubbles y Brick con Blossom mientras tú te quedas a ver como la verdecita le lanza besos a su novio, y no se concentra en su pelea. –Butch se tensó al instante.

Solo lo haría por las peleas, si,…o tal vez… ¡No! Era solo por las peleas.

– ¿Y como le hago para que eso no pase? –preguntó, Boomer sonrió para sus adentros.

–Fácil, arruina la cita. Que el chico vea quien es Kaoru en realidad–

– ¿Tengo que hacerle ver que ella es Buttercup? –preguntó, ingenuamente.

–"_Si claro Brick yo soy el mas tarado de los tres, creo que Brick necesita hablar con Butch"_ –pensó mientras una gota bajaba de su nuca. –N-No me refiero a eso, Butch–tartamudeó un poco–lo que quiero decir es que le muestres a ese cretino que Kaoru no tiene modales, a ningún chico le gusta una chica poco femenina.

Butch asistió, entendiendo la idea de su hermano.

–De acuerdo, volveré pronto–

Dicho esto salió corriendo de la cabaña de Mojo, Boomer comenzó a reír a carcajadas; ahora era el turno de Brick.

Butch se detuvo en un parque, jadeando. Había corrido sin rumbo fijo, y no había encontrado a Kaoru por ninguna parte. Alzo la vista hacia enfrente y miro como su contraparte venia a pasos de robot y completamente roja, ya que el chico la había tomado de la mano.

– ¿Estas bien Kaoru-san? –preguntó el que estaba al lado suyo.

–S-s-sí–respondió torpemente–n-no,t-te pr-pero-preocupes Y-Ya-Yamada.

–Hey Kaoru te he estado buscando–gritó una voz que hizo que la chica se tensara mucho más, al llegar Butch noto que traía la misma ropa que siempre.

–B-Butch–rápidamente recobro su compostura– ¿Qué quieres aquí?–

–Nada–musitó mirando al chico–solo pasaba por aquí ¿el es tu cita? –ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

–N-no te importa–respondió agresivamente–ahora lárgate.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Harán cosas que yo no pueda ver?–preguntó pícaramente, Kaoru lo tomo de la campera fuertemente.

–Aléjate de nosotros, pedazo de pervertido–gruñó.

–Lo siento Kaoru pero estoy aquí para arruinarte la vida–comentó, Kaoru sintió que una vena saltaba de su sien.

–Disculpa Kaoru-chan–llamó Yamada un poco intimidado por la mirada que Butch le lanzaba–creo que deberíamos apurarnos–la chica asistió y le saco la lengua a Butch.

Butch los miro irse y suspiro–Ni modo, hice todo lo que pude–se dijo y sin saber la razón los continúo siguiendo.

–_Demonios, odio esto ¿Por qué demonios no me regreso a la casa de Mojo?_ –pensó mientras veía como Yamada y Kaoru compraban unas malateadas.

Sintio una rabia cuando el _bastardo_ beso a Kaoru en la mejilla.

–_Maldito ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo con MI Kaoru?_–se congelo un momento al analizar lo que dijo– ¿_acaso…dije…"MI" Kaoru?_ –se paró bruscamente de donde estaba y empezó a gritar, los dos chicos que estaban en la cita lo miraron extrañados, Kaoru fue hasta el enojada.

–Oye te dije que…–

– ¡Tú!–gritó señalándola– ¿Por qué me haces esto? –la pelinegra lo miro con confusión– ¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que eras mi Kaoru? ¿Por qué me siento celoso de verte con otro? ¿¡Eh! –Kaoru se puso totalmente roja– ¡Explícamelo! –

Yamada se acerco con una sonrisa –Creo que te confesaron amor, sin saberlo–rió.

– ¿¡Qué!–gritaron los dos.

– _¿Amor? ¿Esta loco? Yo…_–lo medito un momento y salió corriendo del lugar–_no por supuesto que no, ¡esto no es amor!_

–Creo que debimos decirle que nuestra cita en realidad era una apuesta ¿no Kaoru-chan? –preguntó inocentemente. – ¿Eh? ¿Kaoru-chan?

La chica solo sonrió, viendo por donde se había ido Butch.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Mimi reportándose al trabajo */posición de firmes/***

**Bien aquí esta el siguiente drabble, dedicado a la pareja de color verde nwnU**

**En el anterior drabble no pude dejar un comentario de autor porque se supone que iba a subir **_**Doble **_**y **_**Cita**_** el mismo día, pero por otras razones no pude hacerlo X3**

**Como sea, pasando a otra cosa **_Sebas li 2496 _**mi queridísimo lector, me dijo una pregunta ya aquí estoy yo respondiéndola: **En absoluto, Brick no le hace eso a Butch x3 solo le dijo eso a Kaoru para poder besarla XDD **y ya que estoy respondiendo dudas **_lovetierna: _No el drabble no tendrá continuación, XD o tal vez si, si se me llega a alborotar la usamona de escritora loca xD, pero en lo que respecta en este momento, no tendrá continuación.

**¡Bye-by! Dejen reviews**

* * *

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	13. Boomer y Miyako cuatro

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**13. Flores.**

–Buenos días Taka-chan–saludó Miyako mientras entraba a la habitación del chico con un ramo de flores.

–Ah–el rubio dejo de leer su libro y la miro con una gran sonrisa–Miyako-chan, buenos días. ¿Cómo has estado? –la rubia dejo las flores a un lado y jalo un pequeño banco sentándose a su lado.

–Muy bien–respondió– Dime, ¿Cómo salieron las pruebas de ayer? –Takkaki escondió un poco la mirada–pe-perdón si pregunte algo indevi…

–Salieron muy bien Miyako-chan–sonrió calmando a la rubia–tal vez en pocos meses pueda salir de aquí–

–Me alegro mucho–respondió–así…

– ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?–preguntó una voz atrás de ella, al instante los dos amigos voltearon encontrándose con el menor de los rowdy's en mal estado.

– ¡Boomer! –gritó aterrada viendo las heridas que traía en brazos y cara.

–El que viste y calza–la enfermera lo ayudo a avanzar hasta la otra camilla que se encontraba cerca.

– ¿Qué te paso?–preguntó un poco mas calmada.

–Nada. Ahora cierra la boca quiero descansar–se recostó en la camilla y cerro los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no esta en urgencias? –preguntó hacia la enfermera.

–No ha querido que lo llevemos ahí. Además solo hay dos doctores disponibles en este momento, y están atendiendo a los chicos que venían con el–explicó al momento de comenzar a limpiarlo.

–E-eso es… ¿sangre? –el rostro de Takkaki se puso completamente pálido.

–Ta-Taka-chan tú no deberías de ver esto–recorrió la cortina que los separaba y se metió con el.

–Muchas gracias Miyako-chan–la rubia asistió con el rostro afligido. –¿Conoces a ese chico?–

–Si–respondió tristemente–es un amigo.

–No soy tu amigo–dijo un poco cortante Boomer desde el otro lado–soy tu ene-¡au! –Miyako solo soltó una pequeña risita.

– ¿Me dirás que te paso? –preguntó mirando hacia la ventana.

–No te interesa–ahogó un chillido ya que la enfermera le estaba poniendo alcohol.

–Unos tipos los arrinconaron–comenzó a relatar la enfermera–al parecer tenían cuentas pendientes con ellos…

– ¡Ca-Cállate! ¡A-Au!–la enfermera había presionado un poco su herida para que se callara.

–El pelirrojo fue el que recibió más daño, creo que quería proteger a estos chicos…–

–_Típico de Brick, siempre hace lo mismo_–pensó sonriendo un poco triste.

–Creo que el chico de ojos verdes fue demasiado provocado y termino con el brazo roto, pero la mayoría de la sangre que tiene no es de el, si no de los otros chicos que los acorralaron–Miyako abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–No fui de ayuda–intervino Boomer cabizbajo. –esos sujetos nos querían quitar de nuestro territorio, llegaron diciendo que eran la mejor pandilla en toda Nueva Saltadilla; nosotros tratamos de ignorarlos pero no nos dejaron de molestar. Butch quiso golpear al líder pero Brick no lo dejo, mi hermano dijo que era mejor que nos fuéramos, nosotros asentimos pero antes de que Brick comenzara a caminar calló al suelo–gimió un poco tratando de que las lagrimas ya no salieran–todo fue por la culpa de la estúpida de Blossom.

–_Es cierto, Blossom peleo con Brick antes y lo golpeo muy fuerte_–

–Y creo que al ver eso de Brick, aquel sujeto conocido como "Ace" –Miyako chasqueo molesta– quiso que mis hermanos y yo fuéramos sus lacayos, obviamente Butch se arto y comenzó a pelear, pero ellos llevaban armas.

–Hubieran escapado–dijo Taka lgo sorprendido por la historia.

–Como si fuera tan fácil–rió un poco por el comentario–ellos no eran solo cinco, llevaban a otros sujetos mucho mas poderosos que ellos.

– ¿Monstruos?–Boomer negó.

–Mafiosos–ante tan comentario Miyako corrió la cortina sorprendida, Boomer oculto rápidamente la mirada mientras terminaba de ser vendado.

–Listo. Tú no necesitabas ir a urgencia, solo tienes lesiones no muy graves–la enfermera se marcho con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Las calles sin duda eran aterradoras.

–Dijiste… ¿mafiosos?–preguntó aun sorprendida.

–No estoy muy seguro–respondió–pero era lo mas probable.

–Boomer–musitó al verlo vendado completamente del cuerpo y la mitad de su cara–espera aquí–salió corriendo de la habitación, ambos rubios se miraron y sonrieron.

Después de unos veinte minutos Boomer ya se había quedado dormido, y Takkaki miraba por la ventana algo preocupado.

–*-*-*-*-

–Se que nos meteremos en problemas, pero ¿quieren hacerlo? –las otras dos chicas asistieron firmemente.

Después de esa respuesta, las tres chicas se adentraron a desafiar al peligroso mundo de la mafia.

Bubbles llegó jadeante al pasar las diez de la noche al hospital, con un ramo de tulipanes en brazos, toco la ventana y fue el mismo Takkaki quien le abrió.

–Miyako-chan estaba preocupado–dijo en un suspiro– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Boomer-kun despertó y le tuve que mentir diciendo que ya estabas en casa.

–Lamento mucho eso Taka-chan–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa–fui a hacer algo importante, no es na…

– ¿Por qué estas herida y sucia?–pregunto al ver que sus ropas estaban gastadas y tenia rasguños por todos lados– ¡No me digas que…!

–Shhh. Boomer no debe saber–caminó hasta su contraparte y acaricio un poco sus cabellos–solo quería que sintieran lo que ellos sintieron–dejo el ramo de tulipanes a su costado–claro que no matamos a nadie–dijo mirándolo dormir–pero nos hemos infiltrado a un mundo peligroso.

Takkaki solo callo viendo a su mejor amiga llorar.

A la mañana siguiente Boomer comenzó a despertar sintiéndose como un vidrio apunto de romperse; miro los tulipanes y se sonrojo violentamente*.

– ¿Q-Quien…? ¿Bubbles? –gritó al ver a la rubia recostada en su cama, dormida.

–Shhh–calló Taka–confórmate con las flores–sonrió pícaramente y se volvió a mirar la ventana.

–I-Idiota–miro a su "enemiga" y sonrió tiernamente, después se fijo en sus heridas y suspiro profundamente– _veo que después de todo si lo hiciste, gracias Bubbles-chan_–borró su sonrisa y miro hacia la puerta–_perdona por meterte en esto, ahora pude ser que estés en peligro. No puedo permitir que eso pase…_–miró hacia la ventana y se fijo en dos puntos, uno verde y otro rojo. Sonrió. –Sayonara*–tomó sus ropas que se encontraban limpias en el armario y comenzó a ponérselas, Taka subió a Bubbles a la camilla.

–Cuídate–dijo sin voltear a verlo, Boomer musito un quedo "sí" –se te olvida algo–señaló los tulipanes y Boomer sonrió.

–Solo tomare uno–dijo al momento que cortaba una flor y la guardaba en su bolsillo–solo dile que escape–dicho esto salió a gran velocidad.

_No puedo dejar que te hagas parte de esto Bubbles-chan, por eso me hare mas fuerte, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver._

* * *

*****_Boomer se sonrojo ya que los tulipanes significan: una declaración de amor. _

***Sayonara: **_Aunque muchos ya saben que significa no esta demás decirlo: Adiós. _

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Dios amo este drabble como ningún otro T^T creo que es el mejor drabble de la pareja que he hecho, me ha gustado demasiado. **

**-u- Me dieron ganas de hacer un fic con este pequeño drabble, ¡lo hare! Wiiii! u**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, lo siento **_génesis _**pero enserio me diste en que pensar cuando me diste el titulo, me quede de O.o ¿Cómo hago el drabble? u.ú fue algo trágico para mí, y aunque no se relaciona mas que un poco con las flores creo que los resultados fueron satisfactorios :D**

**¿Reviews? ¬u¬ El primero que me deje uno le regalare un One-short :D es que estoy feliz n_n**

**¡Bye-by!**

* * *

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	14. Brick y Momoko cinco

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**14. Baile.**

– ¿Y? ¿Hay algún problema?–preguntó inflando los cachetes, Brick rio por lo bajo.

–Al parecer nadie te ha invitado ¿o me equivoco?–preguntó sentándose en una silla–mal por ti Momo-chan.

–No me llames "Momo-chan" asquerosidad–gruñó haciéndolo pequeñito.

–Suena mas lindo que Momoko–dijo recargándose en su brazo.

–Déjame tranquila, pervertido–dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar esa mesa– ¿y que hay de ti? Es raro que no estés con una molestia colgada de tu brazo.

– ¿Celos?–preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!–dijo con unas cuantas lagunas bajando de su cabeza.

– ¿Entonces?–preguntó comienzo un poco de fruta.

–Solo me extraña que "princesita-ricachona" no este contigo cuando hace unos días…–

–_Brick ira al baile conmigo–presumió a toda la clase, al instante todos voltearon a verlo, este solo comía un pedazo de pan._

– _¿Qué? –abrió un ojo pero ya nadie lo observaba._

–_Pensar que esta persona intimida tanto_–pensó Momoko con aura deprimente.

–Oh eso, yo jamás dije que iría a semejante idiotez–dijo con desdén– pero si tu quieres ir…

– ¡No quiero ir contigo!–gritó limpiando otra mesa.

– ¿Segura?–le mando una mirada juguetona haciéndola sonrojar.

– ¡Por supuesto!–gritó totalmente roja.

–Oh, Momo-chan tu cara esta roja–en un instante lo tenia delante de ella, tocándole la frente.

–Pervertido–gritó echándose ara atrás y con humo saliendo de su cara. – ¡Aléjate de mi! –hizo varios signos en el aire para que se alejara.

–Oh Momo-chan no pensé que fueras tan religiosa–

–Por supuesto que no lo soy–suspiró cansada– por favor Brick déjame terminar de limpiar.

–Momo-chan–llamó al momento que la atraía hacia el–por favor baila conmigo–la acerco hasta quedar pegados y poder sentir la respiración de ambos.

Momoko quedo hecha piedra e hirviendo de la cara.

–S-si–musitó sorprendiendo a Brick, ambos comenzaron a bailar sin música perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

–Te quiero Momo-chan–susurró en su oído y se separo un poco de ella.

–Yo también…te quiero–y ambos se sumergieron en un profundo beso.

_Te quiero Momo-chan…Te quiero Momo-chan…quiero Momo-chan…ero Momo-chan…_

–¡MOMOKO!–gritó Brick golpeado su banca con un enorme libro, la chica cayo del susto.

– ¡Brick! ¿¡Que demonios crees que haces!–gritó levantándose algo sonrojada por la vista de todos.

–Demonios. No te quedes dormida en clase cuando estamos planificando el baile–regañó cruzándose de brazos– ¿no estabas súper entusiasmada? No me digas que…–la miro pícaramente–nadie te ha invitado al baile.

– ¡Ca-cállate!–gritó sonrojada, la clase entera solo suspiro.

–Ohohoho–rió Princesa con una mano en la boca– era de esperarse, después de todo alguien tan fea como tu no puede ser invitada a esta clase de eventos–

–_Al menos esta chica ¿se ha mirado en el espejo?_–se preguntó con aura deprimente

–Yo ya tengo pareja para el baile y es ¡Brick!–el chico la miro con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!–gritó Momoko tomando la mano de Brick y jalándolo hacia ella– ¡Brick es mi acompañante!–el líder de los rowdy's se sonrojo totalmente.

– ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!–gritó todo el salón, incluido el profesor y Brick.

– _¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué demonios he dicho!_–gritó mentalmente, soltó a Brick y miro la furiosa mirada de Princesa. –Y-yo b-bueno esto…–su vista se topo con la de Brick quien mostraba totalmente asombro. –e-escuchen y-yo…

– ¡Felicidades!–gritaron todos excepto Princesa– ¡ya era hora de que se enamoraran!

_¿Amor?... ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no es amor, definitivamente no es amor!_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Chicos ¿Qué tal el drabble? Gracioso ¿verdad? XD ahora fue Momoko el personaje principal, le dice pervertido a Brick cuando ella sueña con el XD. Me encanto el Brick que cree en su sueño, tan lindo y simpático :3 toda una adoración, aunque sin duda prefiero al Brick frio y distante n.o**

**¡Nos vemos! ¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Mimichibi-Diethel.**


	15. Butch y Kaoru cuatro

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**15. Todo por defender…**

– ¡Hey capitana!–gritó un chico corriendo hacia Kauro que jugaba con el balón.

– ¿Qué pasa Yamada?–preguntó tomando el balón en sus manos.

–Mire quien esta ahí–señaló a fuera de la cancha de futbol y diviso a Butch que miraba el pasto, en busca de algo.

– ¿Y que?–preguntó confundida, todos los miembros del equipo comenzaron a acercarse.

–Capitana no me diga que no lo conoce–habló otro chico.

–Si lo conozco, es Butch Him va en mi grupo–respondió rascándose la mejilla–pero solo ha cruzado unas cuantas palabras con el.

–Capitana ese tipo es peligroso–susurró Yamada– les ha puesto una buena paliza a los superiores de tercero por tirar su comida.

–Y que tiene que ver con que este parado ahí, Yamada no me digas que tienes miedo–pidió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

–Yamada, ya dile–sugirió otro del equipo.

– ¿Decirme que? –preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad.

–Ca-cállate Subaku–ordenó molesto.

–Dime–ordenó molesta–dime que paso Yamada.

El chico suspiro con resignación–Veras Kaoru-chan, cuando el incidente de los superiores paso me jalaron para ayudarlos y pues al principio pensé que podría ganarle, pero me termino dando una paliza. Por eso falta una semana a la escuela, me había desgarrado.

– ¡Me dijiste que habías caído de la bicicleta!–gritó haciéndolo pequeñito.

–Bu-Bueno no quería que se preocupara por mi–dijo llorando cómicamente.

–Ese maldito–gruñó mirándolo–aprenderá a no meterse con mi equipo ni con mi mejor amigo. –dejo el balón y comenzó a dar pasos de monstruos en dirección a Butch.

–Kaoru-chan–murmuró Yamada preocupado.

– ¡Hey tú! –gritó señalándolo, Butch alzo la mirada ya que estaba agachado tocando el pasto.

– ¿Quién eres tú?–preguntó indiferente.

–_Maldito_–gruñó en su mente al no verse reconocida–quiero que te disculpes con Yamada.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta–volvió a mirar, tocando el pasto–además no conozco a ningún Yamada.

– ¡Bastardo!–gritó enojada– ¡es al chico que lo mandaste a un hospital por una semana!

–Hnf. No lo recuerdo–respondió y arranco un poco de pasto, poniéndose de pie– ¿Quién eres?

–Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara–respondió cruzándose de brazos–quiero una disculpa ahora.

–Si no lo recuerdo no me disculpare–dijo dándose la vuelta, Kaoru se molesto mas y lo giro para darse la vuelta, al momento Butch trato de darle un puñetazo pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

–Wow–dijo retirando el ataque.

– ¡Kaoru-chan!–gritó Yamada corriendo hacia ella– ¿estas bien?–Yamada lo miro. – ¡A una chica no se le golpea, idiota!

–Yamada–susurró Kaoru sorprendida.

–Tu eres el chico bobalicón–dijo mirándolo.

– ¿Cómo que bobalicón?–gruñó Kaoru poniéndose delante de el.

–Si. ¿Ha este chico te referías?–preguntó mirándola ahora a ella.

–Así es–volvió a gruñir mas molesta–discúlpate.

–Discúlpame–pidió haciendo una reverencia, ambos se quedaron en blanco, totalmente sorprendidos. –después de que esos chicos me provocaron perdí el control, y pensé que tu también eras uno de ellos. Después de que me di cuenta de que no era así me trate de disculpar, pero ya estabas desmayado–rió rascándose la cabeza.

–Pues en este momento de devolveré el favor–Kaoru alzo su puño e intento golpearlo, pero fácilmente su puño fue atrapado por Butch. –suéltame.

–Ya me disculpe, ahora págame–pidió y de un momento a otro la jalo, dándole un beso.

Yamada abrió la boca hasta estamparla contra el suelo, al igual que todo el equipo.

Butch pasó una mano por el cuello de la chica atrayéndola más, y Kaoru tenia abiertos los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Después de que Butch se separara comenzó a caminar y aventó el pasto que antes había arrancado hacia el aire.

– ¡¿Quién demonios te crees? –gritó una vez que se recupero.

–Alguien que te ha estado observando por mucho tiempo–dijo sin detenerse–así y sobre la disculpa, ¿Quién no se habría dado cuenta de que es Yamada? Yo se medir mis impulsos–le dirigió una ultima mirada sonriente antes de perderse de su vista.

–E-Entonces…–murmuró Yamada–solo me utilizo para atraer la atención de Kaoru-chan.

–Me las pagaras Him–una sonrisa algo sádica se formo en su rostro–muy, muy caro–todos los del equipo, incluido Yamada comenzaron a correr al ver el aura negra que desprendía Kaoru.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Otro drabble terminado owo, me gusto~**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, lamento que n se haya llamado como me lo pidió **_génesis _**pero como estoy enfermita, mi mente comenzó a hacer muchos cruses y termine dando muchas vueltas al asunto, y al final de cuentas termino en esto -.-u **

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	16. Boomer y Miyako cinco

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**16. Compras.**

–Dime Miyako-chan ¿Qué tanto piensas comprar?–preguntó tratando de aguantar la carga.

–Todo lo que sea necesario, necesito redecorar mi closet. –dijo sonriente–lamento mucho esto, Makoto-kun, pero siente libre de irte. Yo creo que me las podre arreglar sola–desvió su mirada tristemente, haciendo sentir culpable a el rubio.

–N-no te preocupes Miyako-chan–respondió tragando duro.

–Muchas gracias Makoto-kun–respondió dando una vuelta sobre su pie, –ahora hay que ir a esa boutique–corrió hacia los aparadores, dejando al chico con una pila de bolsas, en brazos, cuerpo y manos.

–_Aunque le haya dicho que no se preocupe, no se por cuanto tiempo pueda sopórtalo_–suspiró y siguió a su mejor amiga.

– ¡Taka-chan!–chilló la rubia, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

–Oh, Miyako-chan–sonrió el rubio–solo estoy de compras, no hago nada importante–le resto importancia con las manos– ¿y tú?

–Yo también estoy de compras–respondió un poco sonrojada.

–Miyako-chan, ¿has encontrado lo que buscabas?–preguntó Makoto mientras llegaba hasta ella, al notar la presencia de Takkaki frunció el ceño.

–Oh, Makoto-kun. Mira a quien he encontrado–dijo señalando a su amigo de la infancia– ¿no te alegras?

–Si…_supongo_–susurró desviando la mirada–disculpa Miyako-chan se me olvido que tenia algo que hacer, nos vemos después–le dio todas sus cosas, haciendo que la rubia casi perdiera el equilibrio. Metió las manos en sus bolsas del pantalón y se marcho.

– _¿Makoto-kun?_–murmuró preocupada.

–Hey Miyako-chan ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo de esa cafetería?–preguntó Takkaki tratando de desviar la conversación.

–Si–respondió con una sonrisa.

Makoto pateó una lata, tratando de calmarse. –_Tsk, maldito seas Takkaki_–pensó haciendo un puchero–_pe-pero…aún así…si tu haces feliz a Miyako-chan eres de provecho entonces_–miró al cielo, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

–_Oh,…al menos es lo que creo_–

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Wow! Un drabble corto pero significativo -u-, espero que les haya gustado :O Y sobre los nombres (supongo que se dieron cuenta) Makoto = Boomer, el drabble fue basado en mi historia Rowdypuff & Powerruff, no tiene gran importancia en la historia, pero para los que no la sigan: Makoto detesta a Takkaki, pero aun así siente que es el mejor para Miyako. Y bueno Takkaki, el solamente piensa que es un tonto XD**

**Neee~ nwn. ¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	17. Brick y Momoko seis

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**17. No hay nada.**

Blossom no tenia idea del porque, del cuando ni del donde, pero sabía que Brick siempre la molestaba por una razón.

¿Cuál era esa razón? Eso se había propuesto a averiguar. Así se tomara los dos años que faltaban de secundaria para averiguarlo.

"_Brick es popular, inteligente, atractivo, es deseado hasta por la chica más popular de toda la escuela"_

Entonces, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo llegaba a comprender, Brick tenía tanto de donde escoger, ¿entonces porque no la dejaba tranquila a ella? Cada vez que estaba con Sakamoto-kun, siempre hacia a un lado al chico y la molestaba solo a ella.

"_Tal vez… ¿le gusto?"_

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no podía asegurarlo pero esa no podía ser la razón. Había chicas mucho mejores, no podía ser que su mayor enemiga le gustara.

"_Tal vez… se quiere acercar a mí y no sabe como. Pero tampoco es la opción molestarme todo el día si quiere hacer las paces."_

Miro el libro que tenía delante de ella, ¿acaso Brick era igual que los libros? Siempre esconden algo hasta el último momento, y termina siendo lo mismo que decía al principio.

"_¿Entonces le gusto?"_

Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo. No, no, no. Jamás podría ser algo tan absurdo como eso, y es que ella simplemente no podía pensar en eso, no cavia dentro de su logística.

Brick solo la molestaba, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le encantaba verla sufrir.

Si, estaba completamente segura de eso.

Aunque por más que lo quisiera, la idea de que a Brick le gustaba no salió de su cabeza.

Y Brick, eso lo sabía muy bien. Aunque es de esperarse que el líder de los Rowdy's fuera menos expresivo con sus sentimientos.

Por eso no había nada más que rivalidad y semi-amistad entre ellos dos.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Qué tal el drabble? Me gusto, es uno de los pocos drabbles que he hecho todo a partir de la tercera persona -u- me gusto.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	18. Brick y Kaoru tres

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**18. Déjame expresarme.**

Entre todas las personas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el? Por qué el profesor no pudo ponerle a Momoko, Miyako o incluso, aceptaría a Princesa.

No lo lograba entender, y sobre todo le incomodaba. Y eso era porque el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, la había besado unos meses antes.

–Kaoru–llamó con fastidio Brick.

– ¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa?–preguntó un poco desconcertada. – ¿Has dicho algo, Brick?

–Si. Te he dicho que has estado muy distraída, si tienes tiempo para pensar eso significa que estarás bien y no me necesitas para pasar algebra–se recargo en su mano y miro el desconcierto de la "verdesita"

– ¡N-No!–gritó recobrando su compostura–p-perdón, pensaba en cosas sin importancia.

–Hnf. –resopló– Como te decía, en las ecuaciones de segundo grado, el exponente…. –

"_¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿No sentirá algún resentimiento? B-Bueno siendo un villano, lo dudo mucho."_

– ¡KAORU!–gritó en su oído, la pelinegra se cayó del susto.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa Brick?–gritó molesta y apunto de golpearlo.

–Suficiente, me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo–tomó sus cosas y se levanto.

–E-Espera…–Brick la miro, pero Kaoru desvió la mirada– ¿puedo preguntarte algo?–Brick bufó, esperando la pregunta. – ¿p-porque…–se sonroso un poco– me besaste? –la pregunta sorprendió al pelirrojo.

– ¿Q-Qué?

–Hace unos meses, tú me besaste a…a pesar de que me dijiste que te gustaba Momoko–bajó la mirada al suelo. Brick dejo de nuevo las cosas en la mesa.

–_Eres lenta_–murmuró, Kaoru lo miro sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho. –es mejor que continuemos, o no pasaras la prueba.

–B-Brick, no me has respondido–lo miro fijamente, Brick desvió la mirada sonrosado.

–De todas formas no lo comprenderías–resopló– anda, tengo cosas que hacer.

–P-por favor dime–dio un paso hacia el, con determinación– Brick.

– ¡Deja de fastidiarme!–gritó enojado– si no piensas estudiar entonces me marcho–de nuevo tomo sus cosas, pero Kaoru lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano.

–A-Acaso…–susurró– ¿temes decírmelo? –lo miro esperando su repuesta.

–S-Suéltame–escondió la mirada– ¿Por qué no te das cuenta tu misma? De esta manera, tu solo me hieres–Kaoru lo miro sorprendida– tal vez, tú temes conocer la respuesta en el fondo ¿cierto? –la miro con recelo, y Kaoru se hecho para atrás.

–P-perdóname–pidió–tienes razón, será mejor que no escuche la resp…

–Es porque te quiero–soltó sin más, Kaoru lo miro sorprendida– no es algo que se pueda decir fácilmente, y se que tu estas enamorada de Butch, tampoco quiero arruinar eso, así que fue mejor pensar y hacerle pesar a todos que yo sentía lo mismo que mi contraparte siente por mí.

–Tú… ¿sabes lo de Momoko? –

–No es algo difícil de ver–resopló– pero creo que ella, no se da cuenta de que solo la veo como alguien rival, como alguien a quien quiero superar…solo la miro así. Y sin embargo tú, desbordas feromonas que hacen que digan "me gusta Butch" aunque solo alguien muy observador se puede dar cuenta, incluso entendería si tú no lo has hecho. Tus miradas descuidadas que se dirigen a el, las peleas que provocan ambos para estar cerca uno del otro, la rivalidad que se tienen…eso, yo no lo podía superar.

–Brick, yo…–

–Por eso–interrumpió– decidí que era mejor adelantarme un poco, Butch aun no comprende del todo sus sentimientos, y eso es porque son muy iguales, ambos son unos cabezotas de primera, pero…aún así sus sentimientos no cambian.

–Escúchame, Brick…

–Por eso quise acercarme a ti, y le pedí al profesor que me pusiera tu tutor, por que podía verte. Pero, hoy…era el día en que Butch se tenía que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti, así que–miró hacia la puerta–lo más seguro es que este esperándote en la puerta de entrada, yo no quiero ser parte de eso…–

– ¡Maldita sea escúchame! –gritó desesperada, sorprendiendo a Brick. – Aquellas miradas, la rivalidad, y todo lo demás es porque yo miro a Butch como… ¡como tú miras a Momoko! –Brick la miro totalmente asombrado, Kaoru escondió la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

– ¿Q-Qué…?

–Desde que me besaste por alguna razón no te pude sacar de mi mente…, siempre estabas allí a pesar de que yo te evitaba a toda costa…

–Kaoru–

–No quería darme cuenta de cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero quería saber si tu me habías besado por broma, si era así entonces yo podría estar mucho mas tranquila…

–Kaoru…–

–Hace tiempo pensé que me daría igual, pero te metiste tanto en mi mente que sin darme cuenta yo solo estaba feliz cuando tú me mirabas, me sonreías…

–T-Tranquilízate un poco…–

–No lo entiendo, entre tantas personas, ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? Me estoy volviendo en una mala persona, porque a Momoko le gustas, ¿Por qué me sentía abrumada cuando les sonreías a las chicas que te rodeaban? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarte mientras entrenabas? ¿¡Porque demonios no podía sacarte de mi mente, incluso cuando estaba esperando que te fueras!?

–Kaoru–

–Es que yo… ¡Es que yo deseaba estar siempre a tú lado!–gritó desesperada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Brick la miro desconcertado, pero luego sonrió un poco.

–Valla que eres despistada–murmuró abrazándola, Kaoru se sujeto fuertemente d su chaqueta.

–Yo tampoco podía dejar de verte, de admirarte–confesó–por eso quería estar más cerca de ti, conocer tus facetas tristes, enojadas pero sobre todo me encantaba ver las felices. –Ambos se miraron– por eso yo también deseaba estar a tú lado siempre.

Kaoru sonrió un poco más calmada.

Brick sonrió y poco a poco ambos se fuero acercando, hasta perderse en un beso.

Uno profundo, y puro, con todos esos sentimientos que se encontraron en un solo instante, y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo sincero.

–Agh. –musitó mientras apretaba las flores que traía en sus manos, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Comenzó a caminar y tiro las flores en un cesto de basura.

Estaba seguro, de que lo que menos quería era arruinar ese momento. Pero, a pesar de que se había preparado para una respuesta negativa, no se había preparado para eso, y sin duda, esto dolía mucho más que cualquier rechazo.

Una lágrima traicionera se resbalo por su mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente. No, no lloraría. Y, aunque dolía, solo podía esperar a que ese terrible dolor en el pecho se le pasara pronto.

Butch, ¡el gran Butch! Haría que aquel dolor se fuera en una sola pelea, así tuviera que moler a cualquiera que buscara pleito con el.

Por eso, iría con Him.

Después de todo, el era el más fuerte de los RowdyRuff Boys Z.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Bien. ¿Qué tal? Ojala que les haya gustado, a mí si me encanto aunque me sentí mal por Butch D: pero bueno esta escena me salió cuando vio de nuevo el final de Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! :D anime, que por obvio recomiendo, verán como se divierten y se enamoran del anime/manga.**

**En fin, perdonen por tenerlos abandonados. Pero lastimosamente será así de ahora en adelante.**

**Noticia:**

**No actualizare tan seguido como antes, (me refiero a la semana). Desgraciadamente mi escuela ahora es mi prioridad, además de que yo también tengo vida chicos, pero aún así este fic de drabbles seguirá progresando. Así que si no actualizo, ya sea un sábado o domingo, tendrán que esperar hasta la siguiente semana, procurare actualizar seguido ya que solo son pequeño drabbles y no me demoran tanto como los capítulos de las historias**

**En fin. El próximo drabble, ya es de **_génesis _**pero aún así cualquiera puede pedir títulos, escenas, y todo lo demás, para que yo lo escriba :D**

**¡Matta-nee~!**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	19. Butch y Kaoru cinco

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**19. Nuestra rivalidad.**

—Mira Buttercup hoy no estoy de humos para seguir peleando—comentó Butch, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una pared—no estas a mi nivel y punto.

La morena afilo la mirada y golpeo la mesa que tenia delante de ella—Tú sigue—gritó enojada—yo se que te puedo ganar.

—Es imposible, yo soy mejor que tu en todos los aspectos—gruñó sin dejar su posición.

— ¡Ja!—la chica se cruzo de brazos y formo una sonrisa arrogante, recargándose en la silla. —Por eso siempre te pateo el trasero en el futbol, y basquetbol.

—No me importa, después de todo no me gustan—masculló rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno, ¿vas a seguir o no?—preguntó ya molesta—se que tienes miedo es obvio.

—No tengo miedo—gruñó—pero enserio ya estoy cansado de esto.

—Jajaja, no puedo creer que el supremo y grandioso Butch se este rindiendo ante mi.

—Nadie se esta rindiendo ante ti, idiota—puso las manos sobre la mesa, y la miro directo a los ojos.

—Entonces no se que temes perder—Buttercup le regalo una sonrisa llena de burla, Butch arrugo las cejas y apretó fuertemente la mandibula.

—Por mi te puedes joder—dijo dando media vuelta—que se me hace que de tanto insistir ya te acostumbraste a mi esencia y por eso no quieres que me valla.

—Quisieras pues—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—lárgate. Si no quieres que te patee el trasero, ya me canse de tenerte cerca de mí.

—Eres muy enojona—escupió en el suelo, y le dedico una sonrisa sorna—y muy fea.

—Tu eres mi contraparte, estas igual que yo—cerró los ojos, y el chico gruño, después de unos minutos Buttercup abrió los ojos y lo encontró delante suyo, sin más el pelinegro la beso, Buttercup quedo sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico se separo.

—Jaque mate—le sonrió y con su dedo pulgar recorrió su labio para formar una sonrisa.

Buttercup casi se lanza sobre el, si no fuera porque el chico se hecho a correr estaría muerto. Una vez que lo perdió de vista se toco los labios y formo una sonrisa; podría sacar provecho de su rivalidad cuando quisiera, sabia que a Butch no le gustaba perder, ni siquiera en una competencia "tan de niñas", un concurso de besos.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**X-X Muerta, mil xD. Me he perdido tanto que estaba a punto de escribir besos con "v" u.u que mal estoy yo, I'm zombie u.u.**

**En fin, corto drabble pero lleno de sentimiento. Y tengo una noticia para los que leen Innocent Sorrow, el capitulo estará listo mañana, hoy no porque no lo he acabado :D además me ha gustado mucho como esta quedando, lleno de peleas y romance TTuTT**

**Bueno, en fin. ¿Reviews?**

**Siguiente Miyakox Boomer ¿algun titulo, escena en especial?**

**Nos veremos después ;)**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


	20. Boomer y Miyako seis

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**20. Por favor, no mueras, ¡quiero protegerte!**

—Hola—musitó quedamente mientras la miraba de reojo, y le sonreía quedamente.

—N-No…—murmuró estupefacta mientras comenzaba a temblar.

—M-Miyako-chan…—parpadeó y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, antes de que cayera completamente Bubbles lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

—B-Boo…¡BOOMER-KUN!—gritó captando la atención de todos, sus hermanos quedaron atónitos y las otras dos ppgz los miraban, incrédulas.

—E-Eso esta…mal—tosió un poco, escupiendo sangre—M-Mi-Miyako…chan…p-preocupara a todos—le sonrió, y Bubbles comenzó a sollozar—n-no llores…

—N-No hables…t-te repondrás…l-lo prometo—sus ojos la traicionaron y comenzó a derramar lagrimas sobre su cara, Boomer alzo con mucho esfuerzo uno de sus brazos, y comenzó a limpiarlas.

—N-No d-debes llo-llorar—de nuevo tosió y una lagrima cayo de su ojo—o-o…T-Takka…Takkaki…s-se pondrá m-muy triste—el rubio estaba más allá, mirando la escena con dolor y coraje.

—D-Deja de hablar…por…por favor—pidió sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

—M-Miya…no, Bu-Bubbles-chan—sonrió—n-no…no puedo a-alzar m-mucho la…voz—la rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrerla—a-así…q-que… ¿p-puedo pedirte un favor?

—E-El que tú quieras—trató de sonreír, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

—….Q-Qu-quiero….q-que l-les digas…a, a mis hermanos….a mis amigos…y- y a ti m-misma…lo…siguiente—Boomer alzo su mano, acariciando su mejilla—q-que…a-a pesar de s-ser e-el mas de-debil de los R-Rowdys…, c-ciertamente….e-estuve muy feliz de conocerlos….—Bubbles ahogo un gemido, de dolor—…a-a pesar de- de que siempre peleábamos...t-todo eso, n-nos unía m-mucho mas…

…qu-quiero que les digas…q-que a-a pesar de…que al-alguien c-como y-yo n-no supo valorar…bien lo que tenia…en, en esos lapsos de tiempo…fui…verdaderamente feliz—sonrió y bajo la mano, entrelazándola contra su contraparte—a-así que…no hay porque ll-llorar…cu-cumplí mi misión es este mundo…l-lo cual…fue proteger a la persona que mas amo…B-Bubbles-chan, p-por favor…d-discúlpame con ellos…y…dales las gracias—comenzó a cerrar los ojos, lo cual la rubia noto, apretando mas fuerte su mano.

— ¡N-No! ¡T-Tu se los podrás decir, estarás bien! ¡Boomer-kun, despierta! ¡Boomer-kun, Boomer-kun!

Los gritos eran desgarradores, incluso hasta a los villanos les causo un terrible escalofrió.

Brick miro la escena paralizado al igual que Butch.

— ¡Boomer-kun, Boomer-kun! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Estarás bien, por favor! —gritó cada vez mas fuerte mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo— ¡No, tu no puedes morir aquí! ¡No quiero que mueras! Yo…

—_Boomer-kun, ¿crees que este bien pelear todo el tiempo?_

—_No podría decírtelo, Bubbles—respondió con las manos en su bolsillo_

—_Y-Yo no quiero ver a mas personas l-lastimadas…_

— _¿Incluso cuando ellas lastimen a tus amigos?_

_Los miro, intentando comprender sus palabras_

—_Bubbles, si tú no eres fuerte, nadie lo será por ti. Y-Yo, no quiero perder a lo que mas aprecio, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ello…_

—…¡Yo siempre anhele protegerte!

— _¿Crees que sea necesario?_

—_Si. No hay otra opción—respondió, sonriéndole—M-Miyako… ¿podrás concederme este deseo? —le extendió la mano, la cual la rubia acepto, en el centro de la pista…llena de globos y serpentinas, ellos estaban en su mundo, perdiéndose en sus mismos ojos._

—¡Boomer! —las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras el rubio cerraba completamente sus ojos, y al final del dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, para al último murmurar:

—_B-Bubles-chan…se ve más bonita sonriendo…_

* * *

**¡C-…Cia…Ciao-ssu! TTOTT**

**Soy una maldita, mira que matar a mi hermoso rubio. TT-TT Y es que, con los dos títulos que me dieron, me tuve que inspirar demasiado…vi varias muertes tristes de anime, escuche sountracks tristes mientras los escribía, y en todos esos videos que vi, si me llego, tanto que hasta casi me sacaban las lagrimas.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, y si me odian pr matarlo pues ya somos dos.**

**¿Reviews? El siguiente Drabble, es Momoko y Brick ¿algún titulo? Ya saben, algo que no me de ideas de matar alguno de los dos xD**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	21. Brick y Momoko siete

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**21- No me abandones.**

Una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, la chica que estaba en frente de el lo miraba con culpabilidad, y con tristeza.

—Lo siento…realmente…—

—No lo digas—murmuró quedamente mientras se tallaba los ojos con la manga de su suéter—realmente yo no quiero escucharte.

—Brick—murmuró—lo siento. Adiós.

Y ahí fue cuando se quebró, se calló en el frio pasto, y el aire meció suavemente sus cabellos mientras las hojas de los arboles se posaban a sus alrededores.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó golpeando el suelo— ¿¡Porque yo siento esto por ti!? ¿Por qué demonios me enamoraste? ¿Por qué no te puedo odiar como antes? ¡Nací para matarte, maldición!

—Brick—la chica se dio la media vuelta y de nuevo lo miro, con lastima.

—Por favor…por favor no me dejes, no ahora. Te n-necesito, maldición—murmuró golpeando el suelo, los truenos comenzaron a sonar, avisando que pronto llegaría una tormenta.

—Brick—trató de acercarse, pero el chico se paro haciendo que se detuviera.

—Blossom—murmuró—quiero pedirte un favor—apretó los puños.

—Brick.

—Por favor…al menos hoy…al menos en este momento, quédate conmigo—murmuró y antes de que su rodillas volvieran a estampar contra el suelo, Blossom lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

—Tú debes de odiarme, no de amarme. Ódiame, ódiame y mátame, que esa sea tú única vida, y cuando concluyas ese propósito, yo me arrepentiré de este momento.

—Blossom…—

—No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos—murmuró abrazándolo más fuerte—pero, si tú me comienzas a odiar en este momento, yo hare lo mismo—una lagrima cayo de su mejilla—_No quiero que por este tonto sentimiento Him te termine matando Brick…_

Brick ya no dijo nada más solo sintió como las gotas comenzaban a golpearlos suavemente, sabía porque Blossom lo había rechazado, pero…aún así, le dolía como jamás pensó que lo hiciera.

Estúpidos sentimientos humanos.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Lamento no haber cumplido con los títulos que me dieron, pero es que mi hermano comenzó a poner canciones tristes, y de mi banda favorita, y…y…TTUTT salió esto.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos ;3.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


	22. Butch y Kaoru seis

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**22. ¿Como me pude enamorar de ti?**

—Ah. ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó con evidente nerviosismo, y extendiendo una mano hacia ella, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Que me gustas, maldición!—gritó, sin preocuparle que toda la escuela los mirara.

—E-¿Estas enferma?—de nuevo cuestiono, provocando mas enojo en la chica—Ka-Kaoru…

—Si no quieres nada, solo tienes que decirlo. —ladeo la cabeza enojada, y se cruzo de brazos.

Sin falta, sus dos hermanos se comenzaron a morir de la risa.

—Y-Yo…—la miro, y se rasco la nuca—j-jamás dije que no. —la ppgz verde lo miro con sorpresa—pero tampoco es un sí—se escudo con las manos, haciendo que Kaoru emanara un aura peligrosa.

—Ya te dije, animal. No es necesario que salgas conmigo— gruñó tratando de golpearlo.

—K-Kaoru—pudo ver que los ojos de la chica se comenzaba a aguar—No me malentiendas—miró a sus dos amigas y ellas comenzaban a tronarse los dedos, eso daba mala señal.

— ¿Sabes que? ¡Déjalo así! Desde el principio pensé que no iba a resultar—bajo la mirada, y un aura más diabólica que el mismo Him, apareció. Su mejor amigo, Yamada estaba de tras de ellos, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

—T-Te dije que no me malentendieras—continuó nervioso.

— ¡No lo arregles! —soltó una lágrima y lo soltó, para después salir corriendo.

— ¡Kaoru!—trató de seguirla pero alguien lo toco por el hombro, haciéndolo sentir un fuerte escalofrió.

—Espero que estés preparado, Butch—dijo Momoko tronándose los dedos, al igual que Miyako y Yamada.

— ¡Espera!—pidió escudándose con las manos— ¡Están malinterpretando todo! Ustedes y esa idiota, no hacen otra cosa más que desesperarme—suspiró—me podrán golpear cuando regrese—corrió tras de la dirección donde se había ido Kaoru, dejando a todos con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Matsubara Kaoru, con el corazón destruido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó mientras detenía las lágrimas, y se balanceaba en el columpio.

—Busco a la verdadera Kaoru Matsubara, que es Buttercup en secreto y no quiere que le diga a nadie—dijo de modo serio, pero msoltando una risita al final— ¿sabes donde esta?

—Lárgate de aquí, si vienes a mole…—Butch tomo ambas manos y se acerco a ella, para después besarla.

El contacto no duro más de un minuto.

— ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo, idiota!? —gritó sonrojada y cayéndose del columpio— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

—Nadie esta haciendo tal cosa—respondió seriamente y recargándose en las bases del juego—escucha Kaoru…

—Detente ahí. Yo se que tu no sientes nada por mí, no tienes porque esforzarte tanto solo por tenerme lastima—dijo agachando la mirada.

—Yo jamás haría tal cosa—intervino, molesto—si fueras cualquier otra chica que me hace una declaración de amor, entonces no me importaría haberte rechazado y que ahora estuvieras llorando.

— ¿Eh?

—Pero no eres "cualquiera" Kaoru…eres mi rival—dijo enfatizando la palabra—escucha…

—Ya te dije que pares—pidió gimoteando, Butch afilo la mirada y se posiciono encima de ella— ¿q-que…?

—Te he dicho que escuches. ¡Deja de sacar tus conclusiones!—gritó enojado— Kaoru, yo no jugaría contigo de esta manera—ambas miradas se contactaron, y amabas caras mostraban pequeños sonrojos—no te tengo lastima. Jamás te la tendría, no se si estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! —Butch apretó fuerte su agarre sobre sus manos.

— ¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Es lo que realmente siento, cuando te veo no puedo dejar de pensar que algún día te alejaras de mí lado, no puedo sacarte de mí mente!—desvió la mirada, rojo.

—Butch…

—Por eso…solo déjame aclarar mis sentimientos. Y cuando tenga la respuesta te la diré—musitó soltándola y poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes dos semanas—gruñó dándole una patada en la espalda—ni más, ni menos ¿ok?

—Si—sonrió sobándose.

Kaoru oculto la mirada y metió las manos en sus bolsa— _¿Cómo me enamore de este idiota?_ —comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.

Oh, si. Era obvio. Era el único que realmente veía quien era ella en realidad.

—Estúpido.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Ahora que hice!?

* * *

**Ciao-ssu**

**Mimichibi-Diethel reportándose al trabajo **—**agobiada**—**perdónenme por no actualizar, pero ya salí de vacaciones así que al menos tendrán varios capítulos por semana nwn.**

**Bien, ojala que les haya gustado. Aunque me identifique con el capitulo corazón roto xD**

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Nos vemos después.**

**MimiChibi-Diethel**


	23. Boomer y Miyako siete

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**23. Bubbles, Boomer y Brat.**

—Maldición—gruñó Brat pateando una lata de refresco, de nuevo no sabia donde demonios estaba o que era lo que hacia en ese lugar.

— ¡Oye Bubbles!—gritó una voz _fastidiosa _atrás de ella, de nuevo un chico con un montón de regalos le profesaría su amor, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero lo que no soportaba es que la llamaran por _Bubbles._

— ¿Qué carajos quieres?—bufó, asustando un poco al muchacho.

—B-Bueno…ve-veras yo…—Brat quedo mirando con aburrimiento, y lo paso de largo.

—No tengo tiempo para insectos como tú—murmuró en su oído.

— ¡Me gustas mucho!—gritó sonrojado y extendiéndole un oso de peluche, la rubia lo miro con desinterés y tomo el oso. El castaño sonrió, pero después sitio como sus sentimientos se iban por la borda al ver que la despiadada chica de las Power Punk destrozaba el peluche, dándoselo a un perro bravo que pasaba por ahí.

—Buen chico—sonrió e ignorando los llantos del otro siguió caminando, hasta que lo encontró.

La única razón del que estuviera ahí valía la pena, el chico que mas le llamaba su atención desde el día en que llego a ese mundo por primera vez.

—Boomer—musitó, llegando hasta él. El rubio dio un salto de susto y la miro, sonrojándose.

—B-Bu-Bubbles—recobró su compostura y desvió la mirada— ¿Por qué traes esa ropa tan provocadora?

La rubia se miro y dio la vuelta, haciendo que se sonrojara más— ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó simulando molestia.

—Vine de paso—se acerco hasta él, y toco su mejilla—además de que te dije la ultima vez que no me llamaras Bubbles, si no Brat.

— ¿Eh? Pero la última vez que te llame así me dijiste que tu nombre era Bubbles. —dijo frunciendo su ceño.

—Pero hoy te digo que me llames Brat—toco sus labios, haciendo que el chico se echara para atrás y retrocediera.

—Y-Ya me tengo que ir hahaha—rió haciéndola molestar.

—Eso no es verdad ¿Por qué me rechazas? Solo dices "Bubbles, Bubbles"—dijo imitanco su voz con burla.

—Es que tú no eres Bubbles—dijo seriamente, la rubia lo miro con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no, soy mejor que ella—dijo firmemente con las manos en la cintura.

—Bubbles es Bubbles—murmuró sin quitar su seriedad.

— ¿Por qué me tratas como otra persona? ¡Yo soy ella, supongo! —murmuró lo ultimo, mirándose.

—Tú no eres Bubbles, ella es tierna e ingenua—dio la vuelta, haciendo que la otra se terminara de enojar y lo jalara por los hombros— ¡Oye…!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios se habían juntado con los de Brat quien se encontraba algo sonrojada.

—Ella no te valor tanto como yo—gruñó con celos.

—No me importa—se limpio con la manga de su campera y la miro con firmeza—igual tú no puedes superarla.

Brat ensancho los ojos, para después afilar la mirada.

—Lamentaras esto, lo lamentaras idiota—y antes de que Boomer dijera otra palabra, Bubbles había aparecido delante de él.

— ¿Eh? ¡Regrese, sí! —gritó emocionada y abrazándolo.

Ambos al darse cuenta de la situación se sonrojaron.

—Lo siento.

—Me pegaste tus piojos—dijo sacudiéndose burlonamente.

— ¡No tengo piojos! —gritó molesta y persiguiéndolo por varias calles.

—_Esa idiota me las pagara algún día_—masculló Brat desde la guarida de las powerpunk.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Bien aquí un drabble que se me ocurrió a las nueve de la noche XD hahaha, perdón por no actualizar pero creo que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones pero la hice regresar, si no me matan cx espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen pedidos, comentarios y opiniones.**

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	24. Brick y Momoko ocho

**¡Esto definitivamente no es amor!**

* * *

**24. Ella es un idiota.**

No puedo soportar esto, es estresante y estúpido. Digo, yo soy un Rowdyruff Boy, lo más genial de lo genial…incluso lo genial se queda corto para mi. Por que soy asombrosamente asombroso…

— ¡Admítelo!

De nuevo Boomer va y me grita, como si fuera mi madre. Meto el dedo en mi nariz y lo ignoro por completo, ¡Claro! Como el sale con una súper boba, ya cree que todos tenemos que salir con una. Por favor ¡Soy Brick!

—Cállate de una vez.

Butch gruñe poniéndose una playera de color verde militar y encima una sudadera negra, no es para más el clima esta del asco.

—Butch. Si nosotros ya lo hicimos, ¿Por qué el no puede?

Mi hermano se alza de hombros y continúa alistándose, para irse con la súper boba más agresiva que jamás he visto.

—Dije que no. Ustedes pueden irse a cualquier parte, yo me quedo aquí.

Fruncí el gesto y me acurruque en el sillón, Boomer suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

—Cuídate.

Me dice como si me tratara de un niño pequeño. Después de media hora de que ellos salieron, me levanto de mi amado y rociado sofá y salgo a caminar un rato, quiero relajarme y sentir algo de viento. Veo como una nube del mal de junta con otra y otra más…va a llover en pocas palabras.

Suelto un suspiro y veo algunos idiotas en un callejón quitándole su dinero a un chico, veo que algo esta tirado a su lado y sonrió para mis adentros.

Después de unos cuantos golpes, y algunos moretones dejo inconscientes a los imbéciles que le quitaban el dinero, el chico me mira con algo de miedo y se pone nervioso cuando lo veo, creo que me reconoce o algo así.

—No te hare nada.

Aclaro mientras tomo lo que había tirado, el mira lo que he tomado algo confundido—Solo déjame quedarme con esto, y huye pronto que no tardaran en despertarse—le sonrió entre diente y me marcho corriendo, bien, tengo algo para taparme de la lluvia. ¡Tomen esta, nubes del mal!

Y…es este momento no se porque demonios estoy tratando de que mi mayor enemiga no se moje, cuando ella me dijo claramente que me largara de ahí. Ella me mira aún con los ojos acuosos, confundida por mi repentino cambio.

—No es bueno llorar, tus ojos se hincharan—

Si, en definitiva fue… ¡lo peor que pude decir! Me hubiera ido y no regresado, ella es una idiota.

No dice nada, yo no dije nada. Solo me senté a su lado mientras la cubría de la lluvia y ella seguía llorando, momentos después se tranquilizo y más tarde la lluvia bajo, me levante quitándola de mi hombreo y metiendo las bolsas en mi pantalón comencé a avanzar…

…no quiero mirar hacia atrás…porque se que ella…se que ella ahora comienza a sentir lo mismo que yo.

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Y después de millones, que digo millones, ¡Trillones de años! Actualizando XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Bueno si se acuerdan del primer drabble: No llores. Es su no se, ¿adaptación? En los pensamientos de Brick :3 Les recomendaría que lo volvieran a leer y después leer este :D **

**En fin ¿reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
